Serina Leaf/Bonding Events
'Serina's "Transformation"' During Serina's bond arc, or more specifically her bond events, Serina is seen to take on a different figure to make her appear more mature and curvaceous. These events occur during Mysterious Magic when at that incident, Serina was looking for a way to transform, out of jealousy towards her sister, Nazuna and generally because she wanted to prove she was capable of protecting herself. Later through Serina events, such as Kiss and Transform '''Serina learns she can't use her star energy, meaning she can't use it for battle, to her dismay. Also that the effects wear off after an hour, which she can reject early to transform back to her normal self. Though more importantly, she can only transform if she performs the spell she learned, has someone with a high amount of either and is kissed by contact on the skin-though it wasn't specified on what area. Although initially enjoying the form, Serina has found trouble with her transformation because of having to revert back to normal. Her final use of her form occurs during the event: '''Pageant Prelims and Monstrous Beauty which is when she takes up a beauty pageant in hopes of returning the Academic park. Though after a monster breaks out from the Zoo and starts attacking the public, Serina reverts back to her old self and uses her physical body to punch the monster until it is defeated. The Ritual God's Gift goes to the 3rd year classroom to meet Serina. Only, he can't find her there. He hears a female student complaining how he's 'hogging the doorway' which turns out to be Serina. Because of their first meeting, God's Gift introduces himself to restart from what had happened but Serina refuses to forgive him. He tries to reason with her, including how they'll have to rely on each other in the future with classmate and labyrinths, though Serina is indifferent to it. She complains of how he's ruining her lunch, making her carton of milk spoil. Though she ends up tripping over and spilling it over herself. G.G advances to help her, but she quickly comes hostile: thinking that it's his way of getting a 'cheap thrill'. Classmating 1 Serina is disappointed with the atmosphere of the church as she thought it would be more 'exciting'. She then relies on G.G to guide her, to which he explains she must touch his hand; which instantly bothers her. Though she's reassured he won't be the one touching her, saying 'there's no telling what you'd do.' After the classmating, it's clear that Serina is exhausted by it and G.G tries to help, which only causes her to be alarmed. She explains that she's generally not used to it and that anyone would be nervous if it was their 'first time'. Though she may not forgive him of touching her chest, she is proud to have conceived the star child and offers a celebration. Though, saying she will only leave breadcrumbs for G.G: since, technically, you are the father of this child. which leaves him a little dismayed and finds it obvious that it will still take some time for Serina to forgive him. Serina's Height Milk of Life Classmating 2 Serina's home Mysterious Magic Classmating 3 Kiss and transform Growth Effects Classmating 4 Park Tickets Date with Serina Classmating 5 Sisterly Quarrel Pageant Prelims Classmating 6 Serina's Passion Monstrous Beauty Classmating 7 Hot Springs Date Serina's Ending Sleepy Serina Get Away! Soulmates Growing Unease A Bold Kick Looking Down An Upperclassman Still Growing After School Nazuna's Side Job One Umbrella Serina is seen in front of the school building, muttering to how she should've listened to Nazuna's advice on how it would rain. God's Gift announces himself, and Serina says how she forgot her umbrella. God's Gift says he brought his umbrella and offers it to her. Serina realizes how he wouldn't have an umbrella and asks how will he deal with heading to his dormitory. With the three responses, God's Gift would either say: 1He'll go with Fuuko. Instantly, Serina turns the cold shoulder as she's not interested to hear which girl he'd girl with-out of jealousy- and G.G will quickly apologize. He would say that he'd just get wet which would make Serina feel guilty into repaying him. 3 He'll say that it's alright and that he'd run home since it's closer. Serina would argue that he'd still get wet. G.G decides instead that they could go to the cafe and he'll wait for the rain to go. Serina argues that it's not 'killing two birds with one stone' as he implied, because of the cost of tea. She offers him free tea, which he agrees to. She says how his shoulders won't get wet-assumingly sitting on his shoulders- though initially being reluctant out of embarrassment, she goes with him to the cafe. 'Your Preference' Serina is looking for Feene, in order to train in Renda. God's Gift, acknowledging what Feene is like, suggests she is probably at the lab waiting for her. Serina becomes skeptical about the relationship between Feene and God's Gift, questioning his interest of her and claiming that he is not her type. Arguing with this, God's Gift tries to assure her that out of respect as a classmate, that is what he likes of her. Still doubtful, Serina is determined to know what he likes about Feene and how he respects her. Confused, God's Gift asks why she is giving this question; to which Serina ignores and wants an immediate answer. Despite Serina claiming she will not judge him, she will ironically give a bad response towards him if he claims to like something about Feene. which Serina knows she's out-of-league of. Responding for her tall figure, Serina will feel as if she has been denied from existence. To recover from this comment, God's Gift will admit he has nothing against small people, in hopes of lifting her spirits. Saying about her long hair will only annoy Serina, as she admits she can just 'flat iron it', however she will argue that she likes her hairstyle the way it is already. Saying that God's Gift likes her because Feene is older, Serina will be shocked and cautiously ask if he'd like any women older than him. God's Gift argues he wouldn't just like any women above his age as Serina sniggers to herself, with newfound confidence. After the chosen dialogue, She will say that she would probably have to head to the lab, as Feene might be waiting. She offers G.G to come along, strictly implying she is only asking in case they might not meet Feene there. 'Memory Library' G.G goes to see Serina who is studying in the library. When he goes to ask what she's studying, she, out of reflex; covers her breasts. When G.G asks, confused of the reflex, she explains it's because of how they first met. G.G will think back to it, giving a various approach of responses. He will either, say how he remembered how he saw her underwear when she was reaching for a book-to which would annoy Serina and she'd ask how he'd be able to see that. Either recall the touch and cause Serina to wail. She'll say this is how she can't trust him if he's saying strange things like that- to which he apologizes for. Otherwise, his other response would be is apologizing for the incident. Serina will forgive him. After one of the three responses, the dialogue will continue with Serina saying how she must've overreacted that time and how she would only know him as 'God's Gift' if he hadn't touched her chest. Realizing what she had said, Serina realises how it makes her sound as a creep. Though she admits that she's nervous to how their current relationship is, to which G.G admits he thinks all is well. This relieves Serina who later leaves because of the other memories coming and how it's making it hard for her to study. The Awaited Cometh Pool Friend God's Gift and Serina meet partway on the return to the dorms. Serina asks if he's busy and he says how he's going to head back. Serina herself explains how she's planning on buying a novel. G.G offers to give one of his own books for her which generally surprises her to how he reads. As they walk back to the dormitories, Serina says of her interest in detective novels and how she'd love to say 'j'accuse!' to whoever she finds guilty. She asks what kind of detective novel he has. After, G.G gives her his book named: 'The Son Also Murders...' and is generally interested to read it. She promises to return the book once she's finished with it-G.G says for her to take her time with it since he's patient for the return of it. Serina then leaves, heading back home on her own. Festival Friend Festival Good Starmas Friend Staramas Good Starmas Lover Urban Encounter Take me in! (1) Take Me in! (2) Category:Bonding Events